An autonomous vehicle may be controlled autonomously, without direct human intervention, to traverse a route of travel from an origin to a destination. An autonomous vehicle may include a control system that may generate and maintain the route of travel and may control the autonomous vehicle to traverse the route of travel. Accordingly, a method and apparatus for autonomous vehicle routing and navigation using passenger docking locations may be advantageous.